Digital message broker systems (e.g., Pivotal RabbitMQ, Apache ActiveMQ, Apache Kafka) allow for efficient distribution of messages from sender or senders to receiver or receivers. However, the message distribution systems do little or nothing to provide authentication or authorization on a consumer-by-consumer basis. Additionally, other security mechanisms typically neglect fast anti-forgery: the desire that legitimate recipients cannot forge new messages to the rest of the group.